This application claims priority based on an International Application filed under the Patent Cooperation Treaty, PCT/EP2015/066978, filed Jul. 24, 2015.
The invention relates to a storage container comprising a container housing provided with at least one reception compartment open at a compartment opening on a front side of the container housing and with a drawer element arranged in the reception compartment in a manner allowing to be pulled out of and to be pushed into the reception compartment in a longitudinal direction of the container housing, wherein the drawer element, in order to form a drawer interior, has a base wall and an outer wall projecting upwards from the base wall and having two lateral outer wall sections located opposite each other at a distance in a transverse direction—perpendicular to the longitudinal direction—of the container housing, and further comprising pull-out limiting means for limiting the pulling-out of the drawer element from the reception compartment.
Such a storage container is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,559. This known storage container has a container housing which forms several reception compartments arranged on top of one another in a height direction, in each of which a drawer element capable of being pulled out of and pushed into a reception compartment in a longitudinal direction of the container housing coinciding with its depth direction is located. For operation, each drawer element has a handle facilitating easy entry in the region of the compartment opening of the reception compartment on the front side of the container housing. In order to prevent the accidental excessive pulling-out of the drawer element, the storage container is provided with pull-out limiting means having a stroke limiting stop located on the upper edge of the rear outer wall section of the drawer element, to which stop is assigned a counter-stop formed in the region of the compartment opening on the top side of the reception compartment. The drawer element can be pulled out of the reception compartment until its stroke limiting stop hits the counter-stop on the housing. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the drawer element, if it needs to be removed completely from the reception compartment, has to be raised in the region of its front side to disengage the stroke limiting stop from the counter-stop. As a result of the tilting of the drawer element involved in this process, the parts in the drawer interior can shift or even fall out of the drawer interior.
From EP 1 658 160 B1, a storage container is known which is composed of a plurality of housing modules placed on top of one another in a height direction and latched together in pairs. Housing modules which are adjacent to one another in the height direction in each case together bound a reception compartment which is open towards the front side of the container housing and in which a drawer element is located in a pull-out and push-in arrangement.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,751, too, a storage container is known which comprises a plurality of housing modules sitting on top of one another vertically and latched together while bounding a reception compartment for a drawer element in pairs.
DE 10 2012 107 955 A1 discloses a container with a base wall, two left-hand and right-hand side walls and a rear wall, it being possible to stack several such containers on top of one another and to latch them together. Each container can accommodate a pull-out drawer.
In DE 20 2009 018 589, a container assembly is disclosed, which is composed of a plurality of stackable containers which can be coupled vertically by means of a cabinet lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,045 and US 2002/0125159 A1 describe storage containers with a one-part carcass, in which several drawers are located in a pull-out arrangement and which has on its top side an opening closed by means of a pivotably mounted cover plate.